noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Lunark
|image = 300px |gender = Female |race = Werewolf |status = Active |firstappearance = Chapter 265 |lastappearance = Recurring Character |age = 820+ |affiliation = Union, 2nd Elder, Frankenstein |occupation = Elder }} The 5th Elder (Kor. 5장로) is a werewolf and the only female Union Elder revealed. She is a recurring antagonist of the series. Appearance The 5th Elder is a fair woman with pink eyes. She has light brown hair that extends past her shoulders. She wears the standard white and gold hooded robes of a Union Elder. When the 5th Elder fully transforms into her werewolf form and releases her power, her hair becomes much longer and her entire body becomes covered in light grayish-brown fur. In this state, she also grows fangs and claws. Personality The 5th Elder is typically a very cynical person. However, she can be greatly amused and entertained by the actions of others. She holds strong individuals, even her enemies, in high regard. She respects the nobility of battle as she will not interfere with someone else's fight or draw others into unnecessary conflict. Despite these personal ideals, the 5th Elder is a very pragmatic and strategical person, and puts the goals and the well-being of the Union first. Due to the fact that her sense of honor and pride and her goal-driven actions are sometimes in conflict, her actions may seem contradictory. For example, she does not mind standing in place and watching a one-on-one battle take place. She even finds it rude and distasteful to intrude on someone else's battle. However, in order to prevent a great loss to the Union, she wished to intervene in the battle between the 8th Elder and Rajak when the 8th Elder began to lose. In her battle with Frankenstein, she displayed a great amount of excitement as their battle begins to intensify. She's shown to truly enjoy the thrill of battle if her opponent is strong enough and expresses deep anger at anybody trying to interrupt her (such as when Urokai interfered in her battle with Frankenstein). With Frankenstein in particular, she has shown to have a tremendous amount of admiration for him, his achievements, and his power. This admiration has grown to the point where it seems she has grown a large amount of affection towards him. The 5th Elder also entertains a notion of fair play: when Urokai intervened in her battle with Frankenstein by stabbing him, she grew very angry at Urokai, and was disgusted by him attacking an injured opponent. She lost all interest in fighting due to the battle being spoiled by the interference (and since Frankenstein was now at an unfair disadvantage). She watched the rest of the battle, now between Frankenstein and Urokai, on the sidelines, while commenting on Urokai's dishonest actions. The 5th Elder is also very respectful, particularly to those who are her superiors in power or rank. For example, after Cadis Etrama di Raizel executed the 6th and 7th Elders, she calmly greeted him in deference instead of attacking him. Later, she bows in veneration to the 2nd Elder even though all Union Elders are supposedly equals. Background Her history with the Union is not entirely disclosed yet, but her rank suggests that she is a senior and powerful member of the Union, as well as of the werewolf race. She appears to have lived for quite a long period of time as well, due to her knowledge of Frankenstein from over 800 years before the series started. She is first introduced in the series when she is sent along with 7th and 8th Elders to punish the ones responsible for Rostere and Muar's deaths as well as start the war against Lukedonia by attacking their hierarchy. Plot Overview WARNING: Spoilers Ahead! 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Powers & Abilities According to the 9th Elder, her powers as a werewolf is equal to that of the nobles. In her fight against Karias, her opponent considers her to be quite formidable. Spiritual Prowess She possesses incredible spiritual energy which is equal to Nobles. She used an Aura Blast against Raskreia with her one hand while her other hand holds another to charging aura. Physical Prowess She has shown to be incredibly strong, showing feats like blowing up buildings with a mere slash as well as blocking Frankenstein's Dark Spear without suffering any notable injuries. *'High Speed Regeneration:' A unique power trait of werewolves, giving the 5th elder superior regeneration in her battles allowing her to focus more on trading blows with her enemies. It is noted that she aided the Union's human modification research on this aspect, particularly with the 8th Elder's creation. *'''Enhanced Speed: '''She has blinding speed displayed when she battles against Frankenstein. She evades his spear shot and gets right behind him to land a surprise attack from behind. Transformation The 5th Elder can partially transform her arms to enhance her powers as well as fully transform. This transformation causes her body to be covered in fur as well as making her hair grow out longer. With her partial transformation she has been shown to take down skyscrapers with few slashes as well as holding her own with Frankenstein while he was using his Dark Spear. When she fully transforms, she gains a huge boost in power, speed as well as regeneration allowing her to overwhelm Frankenstein in a prolonged battle. Battles *Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders *Frankenstein vs 5th Elder *Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Female